Field of the Invention
This invention relates to foundation systems and more particularly to modular foundation systems for supporting structures such as towers, shelters, antennas, and the like as well as apparatuses such as generators, fuel tanks, and the like.
Description of the Related Art
Structures such as towers, antennas, and shelters and apparatuses such as generators and fuel tanks often require foundations to ensure proper support and stability. Numerous foundation systems have been developed over the years to attempt to stabilize such structures and apparatuses. However, many of these structures and apparatuses are often needed in remote locations where access can be difficult and/or in locations where installation of a traditional, onsite poured foundation is not cost-effective or practical. It is thus desirable to provide a foundation system that is customizable and can be easily transported to any location and assembled onsite.
In U.S. Pat. No. 6,050,038 to Fey el al., a foundation system for supporting superstructures that is readily transported to remote locations and assembled onsite is disclosed. The foundation system is comprised of a plurality of rectangular/square blocks that can be arranged in a number of configurations and then secured to one another using post-tensioning. However, due to the shape of each block and the orientation of the post-tensioning mechanisms, there are multiple hinge points along the foundation system. The lines of the post-tensioning mechanism run in two different directions, both parallel and perpendicular to the various joints between the foundation blocks. The lines running perpendicular to any given hinge points are the only mechanisms preventing the blocks from bending. This results in a foundation that can readily bend at various hinge points should the post-tensioning mechanism fail, which can weaken the overall foundation.
Moreover, various existing foundation systems comprise overall shapes that may not match the base shape of the structure and/or apparatus the system is supposed to stabilize. This can be inefficient or less efficient than providing a foundation system with an overall shape that generally matches the base shape of what is to be stabilized. Additionally, it can be problematic as the bolts and bolt holes used to anchor the structure or apparatus to the foundation system may not take site variations into account and thus may not be perfectly aligned during onsite assembly. It is desirable to provide a foundation system that not only substantially matches the overall shape of the base of the structure or apparatus it is used to stabilize, but also provides a customizable means to anchor the structure or apparatus to the foundation system with onsite adjustment. It is also desirable to provide a foundation system with modular components that are durable for shipping and handling and limited to weights appropriate for transfer to remote locations.